1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a practice glove system and more particularly pertains to training baseball players to field balls properly in a safe and reliable manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of glove systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, glove systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of training baseball players to field balls through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,292,946 issued Sep. 25, 2001 to Angione relates to a Non-Resilient Insert for Catching Glove. U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,036 issued Nov. 2, 1999 to Jackson relates to a Baseball Glove Insert Training Aid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,824 issued Oct. 24, 1978 to Hirschfield relates to a Baseball Training Glove. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,173 issued Jul. 21, 1964 to Jackson relates to a Catcher's Mitt.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a practice glove system that allows for training baseball players to field balls properly in a safe and reliable manner.
In this respect, the practice glove system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of training baseball players to field balls properly in a safe and reliable manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved practice glove system which can be used for training baseball players to field balls properly in a safe and reliable manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.